The present invention relates to a device for setting the number of the duplicating sheets for a duplicating apparatus which is capable of continuously duplicating a plurality of duplicating sheets of a set number, and more particularly, to a device for setting the number of duplicating sheets, which uses a copy button to start the duplicating operation.
A duplicating apparatus which was adapted in function to continuously duplicate the number of a plurality of duplicating sheets was provided in its operating unit with ten-keys, a display, which displays the numerical values inputted by the ten-keys, as a device for setting the number of the duplicating sheets. The number of the duplicating sheets was applied upon the ten-keys by these means and thereafter the copy button was operated to cause the duplicating operation to be effected. However, the ten-keys required a large space for the arrangement of keys corresponding to the respective numeral from 0 to 9, and the operation was so complicated that the error operations were inconveniently caused. Also, a much larger space was required to increase identification by respective larger keys or wider spaces for prevention of the error operations, thus resulting in an inconveniently large-sized operating unit. Thus, some operating units as devices for setting the number of the duplicating sheets are provided with two types of keys, count-up and count-down, instead of the ten-keys, so that the set number of the duplicating sheets is decreased or increased in number by the count-up key and the count-down key. The numerical values of the set number which has been increased or decreased in accordance with the frequency of the depressed keys or the depressed time of the keys are adapted to be delayed on a display. However, the conventional device for setting the number of the duplicating sheets required a unit for causing the duplicating operation to be started after the number of the duplicating sheets has been set and its operation. Therefore, the satisfactory results were not provided in simpler operation and smaller operating units.